Telling the Parents
by RedHal
Summary: This is a response to angel-feather-keeper's challenge.  Danny decides to fess up that he's part ghost to his parents before they figure it out for themselves.  The first part come from M.M.


Summary: This is a response to angel-feather-keeper's challenge: make is so that when Danny is about to tell his parents that he is half ghost in the first episode

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Story Summary: Danny decides to fess up that he's part ghost to his parents before they figure it out for themselves.

**Telling The Parents**

It was a relatively normal day at the Fenton home. As it had been a month since 14 year old Danny Fenton's accident with the Fenton ghost portal, he wasn't showing any signs of being scarred for life (at least not that his parents saw) and life had returned to normal.

Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, was putting on some final touches on the latest Fenton invention. 16 year old Jazz Fenton was reading her book _Surviving Adolescences Through Therapy _while Danny ate a some cereal.

Suddenly, unknown to the rest of the Fenton Family, Danny's arm went intangible and the spoon dropped back into the bowl. Unaware of what was going on, Danny went for the spoon, only to find it gone. He looked at his hand and freaked out when he saw that it was gone. He then put his hand under the table

"Okay" Maddie said. "Two more days, and it's done"

"What did you say?" Jack Fenton, Danny's father, asked only catching the last two words. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is Done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts"

"It uses what to track what?" Danny asked scared of what would happen if the thing told his parents his biggest secret

"_Welcome to the Fenton Finder" _a female computerized voice came from the tracking device _"A ghost is near. Walk forward" _

As Jack and Maddie walked forward, Danny walked backwards. The next thing the 14 year old knew, he was backed up against the fridge with the satellite practically in his face

"_Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton finder" _

"What? That can't be right" Jack said

Danny went invisible for a half a second before regaining visibility. He sighed. Better they learn now before they invent something that would finish him off

"Actually…I need to tell you guys something" he admitted

"That's not all you need, Danny" Jazz spoke up. "You need guidance. And parents who can provide it"

"Which is why…" Danny started

"Sweetie." Maddie interrupted to lecture her daughter gently. "I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes but you're only…"

"Sixteen. Biologically." Jazz stated as Danny tried to get a word in edgewise "But psychologically I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of…"

"THEPORTALTURNEDMEHALFGHOST!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs

Danny QUICKLY regretted that action as all eyes were on him blinking confused

"Oh great" Jazz said sarcastically. "He's delusional"

"No I'm not. Sam and Tucker can vouch for me. When I came out of the portal, my hair was white, my eyes were green and my hazmat suit was black with white gloves, belt, and boots" Danny argued

"It was probably just a figment of your imagination caused by the shock" Maddie shrugged it off

"C'mon Danny. I'll drive you to school." Jazz said making a mental note to inform Mr. Lancer and the school nurse that Danny's a BIT delusional today

"I'd rather fly" Danny said pulling from the grip she had on his wrist

"Oh. _**I **_see what's going on" Jack said with a knowing smirk

"Thank you" Danny said with a sigh

"You have a test in school today that you forgot to study for so you think that by acting crazy, we'd keep you home." Jack pointed out

"UGH"! Danny grunted "Fine. If you won't believe me, I'll just have to show you"

"Danny? What are you talkin…" Maddie started to ask before she was interrupted by a flash of light around her son. The light turned into two rings and they traveled across Danny turning his outfit of a white and red shirt and jeans and sneaker into a black hazmat suit. His black hair turned white and his baby blue eyes turned neon green

Jazz fainted into her father's arms

"GHOST!" Jack screamed

"Jack!" Maddie scolded upon seeing the wince on Danny's face. She then turned to Danny and looked him over. "Danny…I don't understand. You'd have to be dead to be a ghost, but I've checked you. You've had a pulse since the accident."

Danny merely changed back into his human form as he looked at a spot on the floor anticipating his parents telling him to get out of their house.

Maddie knelt down in front of Danny and checked the pulse again. Sure enough, it was there.

"Maddie. Be careful" Jack warned. "He's still a ghost"

"Jack. Let's look at this LOGICALLY. All ghosts are dead right?"

"Right" He confirmed

"Check Danny's pulse"

Jack took his son's wrist and felt the pulse

"A little quick, but there"

"So if Danny has a pulse, then he can't be dead" she pointed out "Therefore…"

"Danny's not a ghost" Jack figured sounding a little on the disappointed side

"Then explain why for the past month I've been going invisible and phasing through stuff!" Danny wanted to know.

"I'm not entirely sure Danny." Maddie admitted "Now, I won't run any tests if you don't want to go through them, however, we'll never get any answers."

"What kind of tests?" Danny asked almost scared of the answer.

"Yeah? What kind of tests?" Jack asked

"Just a blood sample like what you'd give at the doctor's, a few question/answer sessions, and seeing what…abilities you have" Maddie said.

"No dissecting?" Danny asked hopefully

"No dissecting" Maddie confirmed throwing a small glare towards her husband as if just DARING him to try something on her baby boy.

Danny smiled and hugged her mother pleased to know that she was accepting this

Thank goodness he still had a pulse.

Just then, Jazz came around

"What happened?" she asked

"Sweetie. Danny's going to stay home today so we can run a few harmless tests to see if this…condition is permanent." Maddie said

"I am?" Danny asked. He was thinking they'd wait until AFTER school

0000

A few hours later,

Danny was giving the detailed version of the accident to his father while his mother hovered over a very powerful microscope as she eavesdropped.

At first the scientist in her had SCREAMED that this wasn't possible. But after seeing the results of the accident plus Danny's account of the moment…the pieces were falling into place

"Okay Danny" Maddie announced. "I have some good news and some…you may take this as bad news"

"Let's hear the bad news first" Danny sighed

"Okay." Maddie said with a sigh. "It's looking like this is permanent."

"What?" Danny gasped

"Are you sure Maddie?" Jack asked

"Yes. The only way I can think of to remove the ectoplasm is to recreate the accident, but that has a risk. He could either go back to normal, OR he could become full ghost and that's a risk I am NOT willing to take with my baby boy"

"What's the good news?" Danny asked rolling his eyes a bit embarrassed at being called a 'baby boy'

"You're no more a ghost as Peter Parker is a spider" Maddie told her son

"So Danny's like a superhero?" Jack asked

"That's one way to put it" Maddie mused

"A SUPERHERO!" Danny exclaimed in shock "I can't be a superhero! I'm a geek!"

"What better way to hid your identity?" Jack asked as if he was all for a superhero son

"You don't have to fight crime if you don't want to Danny" Maddie told her son gently, truthfully, a little relieved he didn't want to. "But I think that since these powers ARE permanent, we should at least help you get control of these powers. So, if memory serves me correctly, you said you can fly, turn invisible, and go intangible?"

"And the ghost sense" he added

Suddenly, the door opened and Jazz walked in looking a bit frazzled

"You okay Princess?" Jack asked

"I'm going to bed" Jazz declared. "When I wake up, today would have been a REALLY weird dream"

After Jazz went up to her room, Tucker came running in panting

"Tucker?" Danny asked running over to his friend

"Danny…lunch lady…Sam…ghost…kidnapped…a…save…you…have…her….to" Tucker panted

"Huh?" Danny asked

"Danny, alunchladyghostkidnappedSam. Youhavetosaveher" Tucker tried again

"A lunch lady ghost kidnapped Sam!" Danny whispered horrified briefly feeling his heart actually stop for a second.

"Is everything alright?" Maddie asked

"Sam was kidnapped by a ghost" Danny told his parents before turning to Tucker. "Do you know why?"

"Something…about…changing…the…menu" Tucker said starting to catch his breath before whining. "Sam took the meat away!"

Jack and Maddie turned to each other and smirked. They knew that Sam was crushing on their son and he was developing feelings for her. After all, he never did put his hazmat suit on for just ANYONE.

"Hold on Son" Jack said. "I'll get the Thermos and then we'll save that spooky girlfriend of yours!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny argued, despite the fact Jack and Maddie were gone

"Did I miss something?" Tucker asked "And why weren't you at school today?"

"I told them about the powers and Mom wanted to run a blood test" Danny said

"So…is this permanent?"

"Yes and no" Danny told his friend "Yes in the sense that they CAN be removed, but no in the sense that there's a risk that I could be killed in the process and Mom's not willing to risk it"

"Smart woman your Mom" Tucker said. He had been scared pretty badly that 2 minutes he had thought his best friend was truly dead

Flashback

"_Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out" Sam told Danny as Tucker was checking out the circuitry._

"_You know…you're right." Danny agreed. "Who knows what kind of super-cool things exist on the other side of this portal?"_

_Danny then slipped on the hazmat suit he had in his hands. Tucker smirked and rolled his eyes. Danny and Sam OBVIOUSLY had the hots for each other, but they were constantly denying it. However, every so often, one or the other would let it slip. Like now for instance. Danny doesn't put his hazmat suit on for just ANYONE._

"_Hold on" Sam said with a sigh when she saw just what was on the front of the hazmat suit. She ripped the sticker of Jack Fenton's face off the suit. "You can't go walking around with THAT on your chest" _

_Danny then turned and walked into the portal with his Sam outside of it watching him explore and Tucker going over the blueprints._

"_I just don't see how this doesn't work." Tucker mused. "The physics and the circuitry is sound. It SHOULD be working"_

_Suddenly, there was a beep, the sound of a motor powering up, and a flash of light from the portal followed by Danny's painful screams_

"_DANNY!" the two friends exclaimed_

_There was a REALLY bright flash forcing the two friends to shield their eyes. When the flash died, the portal was now filled with a neon green and white vortex. Danny stumbled out, not looking like himself_

_His hair was white, his eyes were green, and his suit was inversed in colors. There was also a bit of a ghostly glow to him_

"_Oh my goodness…" Tucker gasped before turning to Sam "You killed him!" _

"_**I **__killed him?" she argued. "__**He**__ was the one who pushed that button!" _

"_But __**you **__were the one who talked him into going in there!" _

"_Guys. I'm right here" Danny said as he struggled to his feet and then looked at his hands. "I thought my gloves were black…and my suit white…why did they switch?"_

"_Uh…" the two friends hesitated_

_Danny turned to the mirror and his eyes widened. He ran to it and basically played a mirror game._

"_No…no…I CAN'T be a ghost!" Danny freaked out_

"_You can always haunt me and Sam so we can still hang out" Tucker offered though he was trying hard not to think of the fact that his best friend was dead._

"_Thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure I'll get past the 'telling Mom and Dad I'm a ghost' stage" Danny said_

_Suddenly, a white flash appeared from his torso and split into two rings that traveled vertically up and down his body leaving Danny as his old self_

"_What was THAT?" the boys asked stunned_

"_I wonder…" Sam mused as she walked up to him and placed two fingers on his neck. "You have a pulse" _

"_Then you're NOT dead!" Tucker figured with a sigh of relief. "Now have we learned our lesson?"_

"_Never mess with Mom and Dad's stuff." Danny declared_

"_I was going for, 'never listen to Sam again' but yours works" Tucker said _

_Upon hearing Sam growling, Tucker laughed nervously _

"_Let's get out of her" Tucker suggested_

"_I agree" Danny said thinking that his ghost self was a one time thing_

_Boy was he wrong_

End Flashback

"Okay Danny. We're ready" Maddie said holding a Fenton Bazooka and Jack had a Fenton Thermos

"To the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack declared

"The what?" Tucker asked

"The R.V." Danny confirmed

0000

A few minutes later,

Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Danny in his ghost form were looking for Sam and the ghost using the new Fenton Finder and Tucker's nose for meat. They found them in the school basement. Sam was buried under a pile of meat.

"Now what?" Danny asked his parents in a whisper as Sam and the ghost argued about whether or not meat is necessary for a diet.

"You and Tucker try to free Sam. Your father and I will take care of the ghost." Maddie instructed

"Waaay ahead of your Mrs. Fenton" Tucker said pulling out a knife and fork

"FREEZE GHOST!" Jack called out as Maddie fired the bazooka knocking the ghost of the lunch lady away from Sam

"Tucker! Danny!" Sam exclaimed relieved before looking at Danny in his ghost form and then his parents. "You told them?"

"Yeah" Danny said as he tried to pull her free from the meat, but she was trapped tightly

"We'll have you free in no time Sam!" Tucker declared as he ate the meat

"Oh brother" Sam muttered under her breath

"Unless…" Danny figured

He grabbed her arms, turned himself intangible and focused his energy on transferring the power. When she felt looser thanks to the intangibility, he pulled her from the meat

"That works too" Tucker stated

"Rats!" Jack stated when the thermos didn't work again and was knocked out of his hand.

The Lunch Lady then summoned the meat and turned into a meat monster

"NOBODY CHANGES MY MENU!" the ghost shouted as she shot meat at the parents burying them in meat

"MOM! DAD!" Danny called

He flew and started fighting the ghosts.

It wasn't long before he was thrown to the wall next to where the Thermos had landed. So, he grabbed the thermos.

"Maybe it just needs a little ecto-energy" he figured "Please work"

He powered up his own ecto-energy and transferred it to the thermos thus jumpstarting it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost shouted

Danny capped the thermos as Jack and Maddie managed to get out of the meat pile

"Danny! You okay?" Maddie asked worriedly

"Yeah. The thermos just needed a boost of ecto-energy" Danny told them as he handed the device to his father

"You weren't half bad out there son" Jack said proudly. "A little bit of training and you could be as great a ghost hunter as me"

"You really think I have what it takes?" Danny asked

"Danny!" Sam told him. "Remember those two ghosts in your parent's lab yesterday? You saved us from them. PLUS you just saved me from that evil meat-eating lunch lady."

"And you're a Fenton. Of course you have what it takes" Jack added

"And we'll help" Tucker added "Sam and I can train in your parents' inventions"

Danny looked at his mom who was being quiet

She sighed. It was clear that she really didn't want to put her son into so much danger, but she knew that if Danny didn't gain experience, when it was called for, he wouldn't have it if he didn't practice on lesser ghosts.

"Just no ghost hunting until after your homework is done" she told him

"Then I guess I might as well get used to these powers"

"Watch out ghosts!" Tucker announced "Danny Phantom is ready to kick some butt"

"Danny Phantom?" Danny asked

"I think it's quite catchy" Maddie stated

"I like it" Sam said "And you DO need a superhero name to throw people off. And nobody would suspect Fenton as being Phantom."

"Yeah." Tucker added. "Fenton's too geeky to be a hero"

"They have a point" Jack told his son

"Fine. When we talk about my ghost form, we'll refer to it as 'Danny Phantom'" Danny said

This was going to take some getting used to. At least his parents accepted this and were there to help.

Life was going to get interesting now

The End

A/N: There it is. There will be NO SEQUEL and no second chapter so don't even ask, but please review.


End file.
